Revenge of the Fifth
by Laid-Back Brit
Summary: Darth Vader has been invited to a special event where legendary figures across the galaxy are to meet their many fans - and there is such popular demand for him! But when he gets the date of the occasion wrong, the Dark Lord of the Sith does not take it very well...


**Diclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.**

* * *

The Imperial shuttle came down gently to land, its noisy engines fading into silence as they were powered down.

Slowly, the loading ramp began to lower itself down, preparing to let out the ship's single but important passenger.

As the end touched the ground, a familiar, sinister breathing noise filled the air. An iconic silhouette appeared in the doorway, present in all his terrifying glory.

Darth Vader marched purposefully down the ramp, making his exit from the shuttle. He stepped off the end and stood outside the shuttle he had just completed his long voyage onboard. Through the infrared vision of his mask, he stared at what his ship had landed outside. The only sounds to come from his was his infamous building as he stared at the words written on the long banner spread across the doorway of the building before him.

**Meet Famous Legends of the Galaxy**

**May the 4th**

Vader stared quietly up at the banner. He couldn't understand what was the purpose of this event - but there had been a high demand for him to appear. Several messages had been passed onto him to inform him that many beings across countless planets were coming here just to see him. There would be other well-known figures of the galaxy as well - but he highly doubted anyone would gather as much attention as he would.

Ready to meet his many admirers (and hopefully turn every one of them to the Dark Side!), Vader walked forward, preparing to enter the building.

"Stop right there, sir!"

A hand appeared right before Vader's masked face, preventing him from taking another step.

A well-built bouncer stood in the Sith Lord's path, blocking him from passing through the front doors.

"And just where might you be going?"

"You may stand down!" Vader ordered sharply, pointing his finger over the bouncer's head. "I'm here to attend this event!"

The bouncer looked over his shoulder, peering to where Vader was averting his attention.

"Oh, that!" he exclaimed, noticing the banner hanging above them.

"You may have heard there is a demand for my presence here!" Vader barked. "I simply must enter to meet my future apprentices awaiting me inside-"

"Sorry, Sir! You've missed it!"

Vader's booming voice stopped. He stared at the bouncer with a look of disbelief - although it was hard to tell, since it was concealed behind his mask.

"Beg pardon?"

"That event was yesterday! It says right there; May the forth!" The bouncer held up a calendar, pointing to the current date. "It's the fifth now! I'm afraid you're a day too late!"

Vader stared at the bouncer through his mask. His breathing sound filled the air, although no words of how he was feeling cane out.

"Sorry, Sir. We only hold these events on May the forth. There won't be anyone inside to see you now. But no hard feelings, ri-"

The bouncer's attempts to prevent Vader feeling upset were cut off as the Sith Lord suddenly struck him with the lightsaber he'd just ignited. A deathly cry escaped the security guard as he felt the red crystal blade pierce through his middle. His jaw hung open as he gazed in shock up at Vader before the life left his eyes, resulting in him collapsing onto his back.

Stepping over the corpse, Vader violently flung open the front doors with the use of the force. He strode swiftly through them to enter to the building...

...only to come to a stop stop as he looked around, his anger growing intensely inside him.

He was standing inside a large hall which was clearly looking as though it had just been holding a large party. The floor was littered with confetti and balloons floated in the air while a buffet table covered in left overs stood at the far end. There were large music speakers which were all in total silence. The only figures filling the room were statues of the other special guests who had been scheduled to be present for the event.

Not a single living person could be found in the room as Vader glanced furiously around. They had all obviously been there the previous day.

He had come to put in his much-desired appearance - on the wrong day.

He had missed the event he was supposed to attend - by only one day.

In all his anger and hate, Vader began slashing his lightsaber through the reminders of the party. He sliced it through the buffet table, used it to burst the balloons and even decapitated the statues of the guests who had been there the day before...

...which happened to his own son and daughter, Luke and Leia!

Vader just could not accept responsibility for getting the date of the event he was supposed to attend completely wrong.

He felt extremely wronged that he had missed the event that was held on May the forth...

...and now he was getting his revenge on the fifth!

* * *

**The end.**


End file.
